<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NEON by spicysober</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336989">NEON</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober'>spicysober</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Friendship, Gen, Tattoos, These tags are cursed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysober/pseuds/spicysober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>1 to: you</p><p>2 здесь можно увидеть отсылку к тому, что за неделю я посмотрела 4,5 сезона сериала "тинвульф"</p><p>3 очень хотелось закрыть 2020 с 20к слов в статистике ao3, потому что в этот так-себе-год я снова начала писать, но это не было самоцелью этого драббла<br/>though, попала в нужное количество слов я почти случайно</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NEON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1 to: you</p><p>2 здесь можно увидеть отсылку к тому, что за неделю я посмотрела 4,5 сезона сериала "тинвульф"</p><p>3 очень хотелось закрыть 2020 с 20к слов в статистике ao3, потому что в этот так-себе-год я снова начала писать, но это не было самоцелью этого драббла<br/>though, попала в нужное количество слов я почти случайно</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>марк и югём на какой-то шумной вечеринке, куда они пришли, пытаясь проследить за каким-то сомнительным тайцем.<br/>
знаете, у друзей, которые все время вместе, такое бывает: «я первый его увидел», «нет, я был первым», «ладно, давай познакомимся с ним, и он сам решит, кто из нас ему нравится больше».</p><p>таец теряется в толпе танцующих в неоновых огнях: людей не видно — только нарисованные светящейся краской картинки вместо тел.<br/>
югём ещё какое-то время озирается по сторонам, всматривается, но в конце концов бросает это дело.</p><p>они пьют из пластиковых стаканов, которые тоже светятся.<br/>
они довольно быстро напиваются: слишком быстро, это пиво с водкой. «почти как пиво с соджу» — кричит югём сквозь музыку, старательно взбалтывая выливающуюся за край стакана смесь. марк все равно не слышит, но кивает. они оба уже измазаны краской — какие-то девчонки постарались, они оба уже не ищут тайца — тут друг друга бы не потерять.</p><p>марк довольно быстро устаёт и отползает к лестнице: садится на ступеньки и наблюдает за танцующим югёмом.<br/>
даже после пива с водкой югём может всю ночь. в смысле, танцевать.</p><p>время тянется, марк не находит телефон в бесчисленных карманах, голова немного кружится от алкоголя, и он прижимается затылком к холодной кирпичной стене позади. наблюдает за югёмом.</p><p>югём сменяет бесчисленных танцевальных партнеров, ни с кем не задерживаясь: марк знает, что югём мог бы танцевать и вовсе без музыки.</p><p>марк прикрывает глаза, позволяя цветному бесформенному калейдоскопу заполнить сознание. вот марафон какой-то дорамы — пробел, вспышка — вот они знакомятся под Рождество на первом курсе — пробел, вспышка — вот югём вытряхивает пакет из аптеки, чтобы обработать разбитые в очередной драке руки марка — пробел, вспышка — вот…</p><p>— югёма! — марк, конечно, не может перекричать музыку, — югёёёмаааа! — он размахивает руками, надеясь, что югём заметит и подойдёт сам. когда руки уже начинают побаливать, тот падает на ступеньки рядом с ним.<br/>
— все хорошо? — югём тяжело дышит, щеки раскранелись, и ещё видно, что он доволен, как слон. даже без тайца, которого так хотелось преследовать.</p><p>марк кивает, а потом достаёт из кармана стянутый у каких-то девчонок маркер, следы от которого тоже будут светиться в неоне.<br/>
— югём, помнишь, мы хотели парные татуировки? — он протягивает маркер на раскрытой ладони, — нарисуй мне сейчас что-нибудь, а я нарисую тебе. завтра сходим к тату-мастеру и попросим… прямо по живому эскизу, а?</p><p>марк не знает, почему сейчас это кажется таким важным. важным отметить их дружбу, отметить именно так, посреди какой-то вечеринки, куда они даже не собирались идти.</p><p>югём кивает без раздумий. он забирает маркёр, тянет за край вверх бесконечную толстовку (красная), помогая марку освободить руки. потом закатывает рукав майки и примеряется, как бы исхитриться и написать то, что возникло в его голове. потом начинает царапать маркером по коже, от усердия высовывая язык.</p><p>марк сидит с закрытыми глазами, не пытаясь представить, каким будет итог. югём быстро заканчивает и вкладывает маркер ему в ладонь: марк открывает глаза, скользит взглядом по лицу югёма, уже зная, что напишет. поэтому он тоже освобождает его руку, парой резких движений выводит буквы и закрывает маркер колпачком.</p><p>они улыбаются друг другу, а места с “эскизами” чуточку горят. ночь продолжается.</p>
<hr/><p>— тебе не кажется, что у него был какой-то странный вид, когда он закончил твою и начал мою татуировку? — югём скребет ногтями вокруг повязки, не заглядывая под нее.<br/>
— я не заметил, — марк хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить лицо тату-мастера, — наверное, ты нарисовал мне что-то супер-идиотское?<br/>
— эй! — югём возмущенно пихается, — а может, это из-за того, что мы притащили на сеанс неоновую лампу?</p><p>марк закатывает глаза.</p><p>— давай посмотрим, что получилось? — добавляет югём голосом, сгорающим от любопытства.</p><p>марк кивает и хватается за край повязки. югём тоже тянется к своей и считает:</p><p>— раз… два… три!</p><p>они оба — один слегка рвано, второй аккуратно — сдвигают повязку.</p><p><br/>
у обоих, узнаваемым почерком каждого, под повязкой выведено слово<strong> «truth»</strong>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>4 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEhabqeUYAACAIX.jpg</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>